It's Finally Out
by Eragon Namikaze
Summary: It finally happened. The secret was finally out. Everybody knew now. What will happen? Dedicated to ada69 because I got the idea from one of his fanfics. Not a one-shot anymore, changed my mind. Ch.2 dedicated to XxhoneyleafxX.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another ADJL, but this time, I decided to write a dark fanfic. First time, so no flames please. I got this idea from reading one of ada69's fanfics, so I decided to dedicate this fanfic to you (if you're reading this.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL or any of the characters.**

It finally happened.

The secret was finally out.

Everybody knew now.

What will happen?

Will they be safe?

Will they have their freedom?

Will they be imprisoned?

The humans finally found out. They finally found out about magical creatures. There was a sighting of a dragon fighting giants and then Chang appeared, announcing the existence of magical creatures. She even dared to reveal Jake Long as the American dragon and Rose as a dragon slayer.

What will happen? That was the one question that was on Jake's mind. Everybody at his school now knew his deep dark secret. They rejected him, not verbally, but physically. Whenever he was near people, they scrambled away as fast as they could. Whenever he walked through the hallways, they turned their backs on him. They knew he was a dragon, the so-called protector of magical creatures and feared him. After a month, even Brad stood down, fearing the power that Jake had. He was also scared that Jake would burn him to charcoals for annoying him every day. Jake and his army managed to defeat Chang and _her _army, but the damage was done. Because of her, people were rejecting him and his friends. Trixie and Spud didn't mind, but he knew they also troubled.

The government passed the law that no one can use magic. The creatures were outraged, but stepped down. However, they were starting to rebel a little. Ever since time began, magical creatures had to submit themselves to the human's rules. They had to hide themselves just to save their hide. They had to hide themselves just so that humans don't know their existence. The secret was finally out, yet the humans still consider themselves superior to magical creatures even though they don't have any magical powers or how to make potions. The only reason the creatures stood down in the first place was because they had already caused enough trouble and the fact that they lost their trust. Dragons had a sort of spidey sense and knew that if they stood down for at least a year or so, the humans will trust them and let them have some more freedom. For now, they would have to endure this punishment and hope for the best.

As for Rose, well, let's just say she was faring better than Jake, much better. Ever since the word went out that she was a dragon slayer, but was dating Jake, two groups were made. One group didn't support the fact that she was dating Jake while the other group supported the fact that she was a dragon slayer. The fact that a dragon slayer existed meant that a group must have existed. In fact, people begged Rose to help them slay magical creatures, but she refused, insisting that she was no longer a dragon slayer. The second group actually praised her as a hero for rebelling against magical creatures. For the group that didn't support the dating, they just ignored both her and Jake, but later Rose got cards with hearts, most likely from the guys who were jealous. Most people didn't reject her despite her relationship with dragon boy, but the others, let's just say that they didn't dare rebel against her. Not sure why, but oh well.

Jake, Rose, Trixie, Spud, and all the other magical creatures hoped with all their hearts that they could be free, free from this world, free from this punishment. They were powerless. The Dragon council could burn the government to smithereens, but that would prove to the humans that were they _were _dangerous. All they could do was wait and hope for this nightmare to end.

Later that night, there was a meteor shower. Jake and Haley looked at from their home and wished for everybody to be happy and accept magical creatures. Rose wished that Jake and the rest of the creatures could be accepted just as she accepted them. Spud and Trixie wished that they wouldn't have to deal with this misery, but they knew that deep in their hearts that they didn't regret it. They didn't regret not telling the world about the existence of magical creatures. All the creatures looked at the sky and wished in union that the humans could see that they were also beings, full of life and full of feelings. They wished that humans could see them as beings with feelings, not mindless killing beings.

Jake met with Rose at central park and together, they discussed the problem. "What's the point, Rose? What's the point of being a dragon when you can't even be a protector? What's the point of being a dragon if YOU'RE GOING TO GET REJECTED EVERYWHERE?" he screamed at the end. The rejection was starting to take its toll on him. Now that Rose thought about it, Jake hasn't exactly been his cocky self. Instead, he's been closing up, barely saying a word.

"The point of being a dragon is not caring about what others think, but about using your powers for good. Besides, to me, you're not _just_ a dragon; you're _my _dragon boy, "Rose tried to comfort him. That nickname chilled him to the spine; dragon boy. That nickname went through so much. Before, the name was full of hatred, now it's full of love. Fate has a twisted sense of humor.

Still, her words comfort him. She's right; it's not about what others think, but about trying to help people to the best of his ability. They hate him now, but then that's the consequences of change. You're forced to deal with the fact that people now know the secret you've been trying to hide for years and forced to deal with people hating you for who you are.

"You know, Rose, I just can't help but wonder, what would happen if the magical creatures _do_ rebel? I mean, it's starting to, but the dragons are trying to calm them. But if they did get loose, it'll be a huge disaster for both sides," Jake put a hand through his hair. His eyes displayed fur station and anger at humans for being blind.

Rose sighed, trying to choose her words carefully. "If that does happen, then you and I will be neutral. We'll try to help the people understand and try to make the creatures stop hurting people. But, even I don't know what's going to happen. We'll just have to wait and see." Jake smiled a little at her. As usual, she was right. He shouldn't look on the negative side, but then again, where is the positive side? Oh, well, he'll just try to make the best of the situation. They both sat in silence, wondering, pondering on what the future will be like. Hopefully, one day, humans and magical creatures will live in peace.

The night went by quickly, and to Jake and Rose's most utter surprise, the sun decided to shine for once. Ever since the secret was out, it's been gray, dark, rainy, and just plain depressing, just like their mood. But now, the fact that the sun is shining cheerfully, brightened their mood because for now, it seemed that the future was bright.

**Oh, okay, that was seriously depressing, even for me and I wrote it! What did you think? I've never written something this dark before and sorry if this seems rushed, but I had to do a lot of things. Review, but not flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know it was supposed to be a one-shot, but XxhoneyleafxX** **kinda of convinced me to write a new chapter. While this fanfic is still dedicated to ada69, this chapter is dedicated to XxhoneyleafxX for convincing me a little to continue as a story. I had a feeling in my gut that this so-called one-shot had more potential and my gut feelings are never wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL or the characters.**

It finally happened.

They were free.

Free from all this misery.

They were finally accepted.

The humans, the government, the school, the people had finally, after 1 and ½ long years, had finally, _finally _accepted magical creatures. They had realized that most of the creatures were nice. They had realized that they were beings full of life and full of emotions just like them. And the most important realization was that dragons were truly, _truly_ the magical protectors.

Ever since the humans found out about the existence, they always thought that dragons were evil because of Chang and the myths and legends they heard. But one day, when the huge disaster that Jake had predicted happened, the dragons tried to be neutral and make peace treaties among magical creatures. When either side refused to yield, Jake, Rose, Spud, Trixie, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, and the Dragon council, made one very important argument; the fact that since time began, magical creatures had to hide every day, every second of their life, that and the fact humans declared war first. They managed to convince the humans that creatures, all big and small, no matter what the species, that they were all full of life and full of emotions. To kill either a human or a magical creature was the same as killing a being.

At first, the government was reluctant to yield and so was the creatures, who were full of hatred, but there was one important factor that made them change their minds. The gang and the council spoke with such passion and with their hearts made them realize that they _truly _loved every creature despite their differences and species. That was the day when the humans and the government truly realized the dragons _are _the magical protectors and peace-makers. Also, they had a good feeling in their guts that the dragons who _are _good never go back on their word.

Jake, Rose, Trixie, and Spud came back to the school. They painfully waited for the rejection that would come just like it did for the past years, but instead the school applauded. To them, they saw the gang as heroes. They openly accepted Jake, admiring the fact that he was a dragon and that he had such an important decision. They accepted verbally and physically. Girls swoon and boys would shout hello at him. Brad didn't bother Jake anymore for two reason; one, he would be rejected by the school for hurting Jake and two, he didn't really have an excuse to tease Jake. All those times he teased Jake about being lazy, it turns out _he _was the one who was lazy. There were few people who still didn't like Jake, Trixie, or Spud, but didn't openly oppose it. However, they _did _berate Trixie and Spud for not telling the secret about the existence of magical creatures sooner. They both didn't deny that, but in front of the whole school, they _did _deny they regretted not telling them. They never regretted and never will. The reason why they don't regret it was because they knew how much the magical creatures would be in danger and that prediction came true when the people found out, especially Rotwood. They knew that many creatures would be hunted and they didn't want that. Trixie loved animals, no matter if they're different or not because the way she sees it, it helps make the world a unique place. As dumb as Spud is, even he knew that the creatures were unique and deserved to stay hidden. He also saw how important being the American Dragon was to Jake and how he loved protecting creatures despite the fact that it interfered with his social life and he didn't want to take that away from his buddy.

Rose was praised highly by others. The school slowly started to see that Rose thought that being a dragon slayer was a curse and they agreed. Dragons were wonderful and mysterious; perfect for help to make this world a unique place to live in. Why would you try to destroy something that precious? They also saw that Rose was disgusted at the fact that she tried to slay magical creatures, or more specifically, dragons. Whenever people asked her why, Rose always answered that she would reveal it later. After Spud and Trixie denied the fact that they didn't regret revealing the existence, Rose finally revealed why she was so disgusted at being Huntsgirl and being a slayer. She was a murderer, a killer. She would have been no different from the humans for trying to destroy all magical creatures. She was _trying _to destroy _life._ That made her felt like she was a killer, someone who hell-bent on killing innocent life. In truth, the dragons hadn't really done anything wrong. They just did their job, protecting innocent creatures/beings.

That week, everybody that lived in the magical world celebrated, including Rose, Spud, and Trixie. Their wishes had finally come true. They were free from this misery. Humans finally got it through their thick skulls that the magical creatures, including dragons, were beings who can think and who can feel just like they can. Humans finally accepted them and treated them as equals. All the dragons gathered on Draco Island and roared, with all their might, in union. This roar was heard all around this world, and even though no magic was involved, it had invoked something in every creature, every being. It showed the war was finally over. It showed everybody was now being treated as equals. It showed that all magical creatures were free. Indeed, this roar did something that not one creature, one dragon could do alone.

Rose and Jake met up, celebrating the freedom everybody now had. "We finally did it. We helped everybody finally understand each other," Jake smiled. The old Jake was back. He went back to his cocky self.

"Yeah, and that means, dragon boy, we can finally live in peace," Rose responded. That nickname; it still send a shiver down his spine. That nickname, when Rose first said it, she was trying to tease him, but at the same time, Jake couldn't help but wonder if she was flirting back.

"Hopefully. This dragon business is hard, but it's worth it," Jake laughed. His hand raked through his hair, closed his eyes, and laid back on the nice cool grass.

Rose followed his lead and replaced his hand with her hand, loving the sensation his hair gave her. His hair felt so soft and fluffy. "You're right. You forgot one more important reward." Jake looked at her with questions in his eyes. So far, life was perfect; what did he forget? Rose laughed and kissed him. Jake immediately fell in the spell and from there, life was perfect for both the young couple, the gang, the humans and the magical creatures.

**So what did you think? Granted it was a bit short and is a little rushed, but what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Let me hear your thoughts on this story.**

**A/N I might, MIGHT in the future, write some poetry on Jake and Rose's POV on before and after this problem happened and was resolved. I don't know yet 'cause I'm not good with poetry, so I'll keep this fanfic to be completed for now. I'm just not sure yet about the whole poetry thingy yet.**


	3. Jake's poem

**I decided to do the whole poetry idea thingy. So here's Jake's poem. This is the first time I've tried writing poetry, so please, NO FLAMES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL or Jake!**

**Jake's POV:**

I feel alone

Utterly alone

I had friends

Friends I could trust

But even I didn't know

If they were agreed with the humans

I hope they never do

We've been through so much

My friends and Rose

So I don't think my heart could take the pain

Of them betraying me

I have too much problems

Everybody hates me

Just for being a dragon

A fire-breathing dragon

Don't they know?

Don't they know that I'm not the enemy?

Don't they know that I was never the enemy?

They believe I'm evil

Too much evil myths and legends if you ask me

They're twisting the humans' thoughts about us

I'm being rejected everywhere

Everybody turns their backs on me

They try to get away from me

Are they blind?

Don't they see that they're hurting me?

They're cutting my soul apart

Bit by bit

Because of their actions

My friends are getting the same treatment

Sometimes I can't help but wonder

Do they regret not telling them about magical creatures?

But they look like that they don't care

But we've been friends for like forever

I can tell they're troubled

And there's Rose

She's doing fairly well

I never thought I see the day when a slayer would be highly praised

In our eyes, they're killers, murderers

Rose proved she wasn't

In fact, the more people who worship her

She looks more disgusted by that idea

Damn, sometimes, it's times like these

That I wish I was a mind-reader

Still, what will happen between the two races?

It looks there's not much hope

None at all

There was a meteor shower

Haley and I wished

Wished with all of our hearts

That we could be accepted

And everybody could be happy

Dragons could be accepted

Humans would accept the fact that dragons are magical protectors

But that's a dream that's far from coming true

I met with Rose

I screamed with all of my heart

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF BEING A DRAGON?"

I loved being the American Dragon, don't get me wrong

It's just that sometimes, the responsibilities

Are too much to handle

Thankfully, Rose made me see the truth

She made me see that being a dragon wasn't about what others thought of me

But trying to do good with my powers

Dragon boy

That one nickname that was stuck with me

Once it was full of hatred

Now it's full of love

It's funny and ironic at the same time actually

That the girl I love is my mortal enemy

Was once my mortal enemy

Kinda of like Romeo and Juliet

Still, I couldn't help but wonder

Will a war happen?

Can it be resolved?

For now, Rose helped calm my fears down

But not for long

After all, that's the price of being the Am Drag

You worry too much

Finally after the long night

The sun shined

It shined happily

Almost as if it saw a bright future

For an instant

I could see it too

I could see the bright future

That was waiting for Rose, my friends, and the world

And if that DID happen

Then being a dragon and enduring this punishment would be worth it

**So what did you think? This is the first time I've ever done poetry. Now that I think back, the words just spilled themselves out. I have no clue what I just did. It felt almost natural.**

**Please REVIEW! Man, I'm on a fanfic roll! PLEASE NO FLAMES BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING POETRY!**


	4. Rose's poem

**Here's Rose POV on what's happening before the war DOES happen. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rose or ADJL.**

**Rose's POV:**

I can't believe it

The humans found out

In truth, I should have been happy

That's what the Huntsclan would have wanted

But I'm no longer part of it

I've shunned it and instead

Embraced the gift that is life

Instead, I was scared

Scared of the consequences

My boyfriend, Jake

He's been rejected a lot lately

Kids are trying to get away from him

I feel uneasy at the kids

Sometimes I wish I could hurt them

But I'm a gentle soul

And wouldn't hurt them until I have to

I can see

That the rejection is starting to take a toll on Jake

He's no longer his cocky self

Instead, he's closed up

Barely saying a word

Meanwhile, people have been praising me

For wanting to slay magical creatures at first

I never thought I would see the day when _I _would be accepted

I guess it's because people are scared of dragons

Scared of Jake

Stupid evil myths and legends

It's clouded people's minds

They practically worship me

I'm disgusted by it

Day after day

To me, the Huntsmark is like a curse

At first, I really enjoyed that idea

I thought that they were unnatural creatures and should be destroyed

But I looked at it from a different aspect

And loved it

I saw the magical creatures in a different way

Some people don't approve

Me and Jake dating

After all, a dragon and a dragon slayer dating?

What an odd combination

Fate has a twisted sense of humor

For those who supported me of being a dragon slayer

I hate them

But hate is a strong word

I might as well go with dislike

I saw a meteor shower

I wished

Wished so hard

For Jake and the others to be accepted

Just as I have accepted them

I hope that things will turn out good

But even me, the happy, optimistic me

Can't even see the way out

All I see a war that's coming

It'll be tough

But I hope that we can finally live in peace

I met with Jake later in the night

He was so bitter

I have never seen him like this

He hated being a dragon

He hated being a dragon because he was being rejected one too many times

Because of it

He didn't want to be a dragon

If it was going to cause him misery

I managed to convince him that being a dragon wasn't about what others thought

But how you use those powers

I think I managed to calm his own fears down

And even mine

But I knew that it would back

Stronger and even worse than before

After the long night

The sun shone brightly

Despite the fact that I was close to giving up

For an instant there

I saw a bright future

If that future was worth it

Then I'm willing to endure the worships and the Huntsmark

**What did you think? Not half-bad if I say so myself. Not as good as the Jake poem, but oh, well, at least I tried. The next chapter/poem will on Jake's POV on what happened after the war happened and was gone. PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL BE HEARTBROKEN IF YOU DON'T!**


	5. Jake's poem 2

**Well, here it is, the 2****nd**** part from Jake's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake or AJDL.**

**Jake's POV:**

I was finally free

I felt as light as a butterfly

We all did it

Trixie, Spud, Gramps

And most of all, Rose

The war that I had predicted

It had finally happened

Man, those were the scariest times of my life

For once, I didn't want to be the Am Drag

Just like Rose

Who considered her mark as a curse

I too was starting to see my gift as a curse

I was thrust in the battle

Unwillingly

Heh, at least I didn't lose my insanity

The dragons and I

We were trying to be neutral

So far, we did a great job

Unfortunately, neither side wanted to yield

The magical creatures were tired

Tired of being forced to hide for so long

They were starting to think like the Dark Dragon

And the humans, ugh

I knew they were stubborn like Trix and Spud

But, ugh, I never thought they would be _this _stubborn

I have humans blood

Therefore I should know how they think and act like, right?

Tsk, tsk, well, yo, you're wrong

I'm only _half_, not _pure_

My dragon side gets in the way

Those humans

They swear that all creatures, especially dragons, are dangerous

But we're not

We're kind and gentle, most of the time

If you get on our wrong side

Heh, you better watch out

It was torture though

I kept trying

Trying with all my might

And yet, nothing, really changing

The Dragon council finally reached a decision

They finally found a way

But I was still scared

The chances were high that the plan wouldn't work

One of the prices of being a dragon

My friends supported me

Rose helped calm my fears

They're always there for me

To this day

I don't reject telling them my identity

At the humans and creatures came

Man, I hoped that this plan would work

I hoped that the war can finally end

Then I can go back to my everyday life

The Dragon council tried to convince the humans

That they weren't dangerous

They tried to convince the magical creatures

That the war was getting them nowhere

But, of course, they didn't care

The humans protested that the creatures were too dangerous

Too powerful to still live

The magical creatures protested that humans were nothing

Nothing compared to them

The arguments had gone far enough

And my friends and I made important arguments back

Trixie argued that magical creatures had to hide

Just to save their lives

She thought that it was time for humans and creatures

To be equal

To not fight

To share the world

Spud protested

That after all, the humans declared war first

Nobody could deny that

Especially the humans

Rose fought back

That creatures and humans are not really that different

Within they're the same

They're full of emotions

They're capable of thinking

And I saw an opening

And took it

I could feel in my head

My dragon's wings

Taking flight

Beating as hard as they could to

Trying to reach the opening before it's too late

Then something inside me snapped

I was tired

Tired of fighting

Tired of blood

Tired of people/creatures sacrificing their life everyday

I practically roared

That every living thing

Was practically the same deep down

We had feelings; we could think

What's the difference?

We're not that far apart

Yes, creatures have magical powers

Yes, humans are powerless against us

But overall, we're full of life

We can walk

We can talk

I don't see a difference

Do you?

I could see the impact that my words were making

For once

Throughout the whole meeting

There were looks of unease

The humans then declared that they were willing to make peace

Then the creatures said the same thing

It was a miracle

After the peace treaty was made

Gramps pulled me aside

He guessed that

To them, I was speaking with my heart

I was trying to show what was happening in my heart

Even Gramps could feel it

He and the Dragon council knew that that was the greatest magic ever

The power to speak from the heart

I felt proud

And so were my friends

We did it

We ended a war

And just by saying from our thoughts and feelings

Dedication can do many things

Including doing miracles

I heard later from Rose

The happiest news I ever heard

The government finally, _finally _saw dragons

As magical protectors

When they heard me spoke with such passion

Their thoughts started to change

They asked themselves," Are dragons really uncaring?"

Their answer was that no, we are not

They saw how passionate I was about to unite the two races

And made a law about how humans and creatures

From now on will live equally

The day went by quickly

I went back to school

Dreading the insults

The rejection

But there was none

All I heard was applause

They were congratulating us

For stopping the war

Just in time

For once

I truly felt like a hero

Those other times I helped save creatures

I was just doing my job

It wasn't of my own free will

Even Brad stopped bothering me

But I guess it's because he doesn't want to get shunned by the school

But still, I cannot believe that some people don't really like my friends

They claimed that

Spud and Trix were regretting

Not to tell the world my old secret

Later they revealed

That they didn't deny

That they _did _know

But they _did _deny

They regretted it

Trix didn't regret it

Because she saw that the magical creatures would be in danger

And she loves animals, no matter which world they're in

And she knew

That they made this world a unique place

And Spud

For someone who's normally thick

He can sure be insightful

He saw how much I enjoyed being the Am Drag

And how I loved saving the creatures

He didn't want to ruin it for me

What true friends they both are

That night

Every dragon

And the gang

Came to Draco Island

To celebrate the freedom

We all roared

We all cheered

And for once, I felt something

Something deep in me stirred

That roar was no mere roar

It showed that everybody was equal

It showed that the war was over

There was no magic involved

Yet something inside stirred

And awakened

For this was a dawn of the new age

An age where humans and creatures

Can live in peace

Heh, I guess, Dark Dragon

That very night

Rose and I talked

About what had happened

I was back

Back to my old cocky self

Needless to say

Rose missed that part of me

Oh, well, what's happened has happened

Man, she called me dragon boy again

I don't really mind it

It's just that

I knew she used that nickname to tease me at first

But, now, I can't help but wonder

If she was flirting with me too

Guess I'll never know

That night

We shared a kiss

A very special kiss

And every since then

It's been a smooth road

For Rose and me

**Well, I'm finally done with this poem. Personally, I thought that this seemed rushed and a bit forced and not as natural as our poem banters, but that's just my opinion. **

**If you think otherwise, then leave a review to help change my mind!**


End file.
